There are, of course, various designs for lighted mirrors. These would include ones such as in Southam U.S. Pat. No. 856,497; Herbold U.S. Pat. No. 1,968,342; and Wickwire U.S. Pat. No. 2,480,800. Ones having batteries in their handles include Gernsback U.S. Pat. No. 1,057,820; Petrie U.S. Pat. No. 1,216,724; and Lustig Fr. Pat. No. 1,038,015. Some show an effort to recess a handle, though not necessarily within the mirror, such as Maurud U.S. Pat. No. 2,275,304 and Wickwire U.S. Pat. No. 2,480,800.
However, the prior art does not appear to show a mirror in which the base support may slidingly recess into the mirror housing and, when withdrawn, pivot to form a stable "T" base for the mirror, or alternatively, be used as a handle.